


阿吽-他们都有光明的未来

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	阿吽-他们都有光明的未来

事实上他完全不需要去伸出那根手指，指向岩泉。配合默契的主攻手与二传手之间往往只需要一个眼神或是一个表情，而他们甚至连这种微小的细节都不需要，及川只需要完美地、熟练地把球抛起，同时，岩泉助跑跳跃，挥臂扣下或打出那一球。

当然，他没有办法在所有时候都和岩泉配合得游刃有余，在尚未成熟时，他也会慌乱，也会被打乱节奏。但是那一球他仍然完美地传到岩泉得手中，在紧急关头，他充分展现了一名优秀的、令人敬佩的二传手所具备的能力，尽管那一球他们仍然没能得分，尽管他们输掉了那场比赛，提前离开了竞争的舞台。

或许可以去思考一下，如果他没有伸出那根手指，没有在无数道目光中，坚定果决地指向岩泉，那么他那球是否能够得分？

既成的事实是没有办法去改变的，所有的思考都基于一个“如果”，一个不切实际的、脆弱得不堪一击的词。在如果之上思考出一千种得分的方法，而没有一种方法可以真切地让那一分变成事实，不过反思可以。可以去反思之前的不足，可以去反思差距的原因，可以去反思无数事情，找到那一条通向光明的完美的路。

所以事实上及川彻也这样去做了。同时进行的还有他的感情生活，在两个人红着眼睛拳面相碰之后，他们彼此心照不宣地确定了那些隐秘又强烈、不可忽视的情感——就像植物的根一样，在注意到露出土壤的根茎时，就可以想到泥土之下努力延展的无数根须。

正如你注意到那些多到有些恼人的根须时，会考虑如何巧妙又细致地将它移到早已准备好的陶盆中一样，及川和岩泉同样在一起维持着那个厚实的、打磨光滑的陶盆。尽管岩泉总是不承认（我从来没听说过我们有多默契，岩泉说，他皱着眉，嘴角向下），及川总是会戳一些看上去无关紧要的痛点（所以小岩你刚才跳得不够高，对吧？及川推着球车，留下金田一手忙脚乱地试图安抚岩泉），他们仍然配合默契地照料那株植物——它结了骨朵，但是茎看起来有些脆弱，艰难地支撑着相较之下显得相当壮硕的花蕾——并非是分工明确，而是他们总是一起完成一件事情，就像是发球抛球的练习一样，岩泉抛起球，向前跑动，看着球在空中划出一道弧线，落入及川伸出的手中，然后又流畅地、自然而然又顺理成章地抛向他，他屈腿、跃起，挥臂扣球，分毫不差。

对着日历来调整假期都变成了一件令人愉悦的事情——他们会对照着对方的日程表来思考自己的计划，在重合的休息期用红色的马克笔标出来，然后——他们的护照上会多出很多的印章，及川甚至需要将两本护照捆在一起。逐渐地，他们互相被对方的队友熟知。

“彻，”及川的队友抓着更衣室的门框，探进半个身子喊他，“你的朋友来找你了，就在门外。呃，他好像等了一段时间了，所以脸色看起来不太好。”

“准确来说，是我的男朋友，”及川扭头，他向对方咧嘴笑了一下，叠衣服的动作轻快，“虽然也是朋友，不过我们还比那个要更亲密一些啦。”

“哇哦，”他的队友挑起一边眉毛，又转过身向门口看了看，然后再次将目光投向他，“这个消息要是传出去，你的一些粉丝的眼泪可以给我们流出一个游泳池。”

及川大笑，“那我可以请你们游泳，免费的。不管怎么说，谢啦，周末愉快。”

“周末愉快。”队友用力挥手，夸张地让他快点离开，而及川在出门时与他击掌，留给他孔雀一样的背影。

及川松松散散地背着包，在体育馆东侧的门口找到了岩泉——岩泉习惯站在那块石头旁边等他。很难说岩泉是在什么时候察觉到他的到来，因为他一直在看手机，即便是头也不抬地对及川说“太慢了”的时候，目光也没有从屏幕上移开。

“太慢了，”岩泉暂停手机上正在播放的视频，对着及川上下打量了一番，“我已经把行李放到公寓里，然后步行过来，又站在这里等了你半个小时。”

“我在给加西亚介绍我的游泳池计划，那是一个你永远也想不到的绝赞计划，”及川把手搭在岩泉的肩上，凑过去看屏幕上的内容，“我的天，小岩，真不敢相信你会因为视频里的我而忽视真正的、向你走来的及川先生，真是太没眼光了。”

在路灯下，及川侧过头去看岩泉的脸，看到他像以前一样——一直是这样——撅起嘴，从鼻腔里挤出一声不屑的嗤笑，然后，他们四目相对。

“我看完了能找到的每一场比赛的录像，”岩泉说，“和上次我们打的时候比起来，你的习惯……又变了不少。”

“那是当然！”及川直起身，和高中时一样甩甩手，走出几步后回头看向他。“我当然一直都在变——或者说，我一直都在进步，之后，会把他们一个一个全都打败。”他做了一个抹脖子的手势，岩泉的眉毛果不其然又皱了一下，于是他咧开嘴笑笑，换了个语气：“对了，你这次会呆几天？我后天开始接着训练，可以给你一个夸赞我进步的机会。”

“我订了三天后的机票。顺带一提，你的游泳池计划我也打算参观一下。”岩泉把手机装进兜里，走到及川身边，两个人一起慢慢悠悠地往公寓走。

“这个嘛，”及川自然地搂上岩泉的肩，“如果你多来看我几次的话，计划会推动得更快一些。”

及川也会飞过大洋去找岩泉，不过他的行事向来比岩泉要张扬得多——比如说，他会戴上夸张的墨镜，在刚远远瞟见来接机的岩泉时，动作浮夸地向他挥手，然后抑扬顿挫地用西语描述自己在飞机上的经历。当然，岩泉大部分都听不懂，也不打算听懂（他能够听懂vale或是hermoso这类重复率高的词，不过也仅此而已了。同样，及川的西语也没有好到像母语使用者一样，但是他的优势是语气自然与流畅，足以让别人忽略他使用的词都很简单这个事实），反正及川也会用日语再和他描述一遍，比用西语的描述还要夸张。

岩泉把喋喋不休的及川塞进车里，用力关上车门，然后在自己刚刚跨进驾驶位时，感受到及川笑嘻嘻地凑过来揽住他，妨碍他系安全带的动作。

“你还没有亲我，小岩，”及川的力气又大了不少，车里的空间不怎么宽敞，岩泉挣扎了一下，没能从及川的胳膊里挣脱开来，“我坐了十几个小时的飞机，还不算别的——你居然没有给我一个超长超浪漫的亲吻！”

“等回到家——”

“现在，亲我，马上。”

及川很坚持，而岩泉也并不打算负隅抵抗。他抓着及川的手腕，把他压在副驾驶的椅背上亲吻，之前拉出的安全带弹回去，金属和撞到车门，沉闷的声响湮没在安静又放纵的亲吻当中，直到鸣笛声打断了他们，及川和岩泉猛地弹开，手从对方的衣服里收回来，然后，岩泉尴尬地踩下油门，及川放平椅背，故意很大声地舔嘴唇。

他们的陶盆朴素而厚重。如果说是及川在上面画上了一些意义不明的花纹的话，那么岩泉就是一边嘲笑他画技拙劣，一边补齐了他的画具。他们总是这样心照不宣，不管承认或是不承认，他们确实是默契的——不会打乱对方计划的惊喜，不会造成困扰的不速之客，不会吹起浪潮的风。

一切尽在不言中，交往是这样，亲吻是这样，拥抱是这样，分手是这样。分手往往需要一些明显或是不明显的暗示，比如说一封长长的信上的dear John，比如说吐出一个尴尬的“但是”，每个人都知道但是之前的话是没有意义的，不过每个人又通常会在但是之前说上很长一段话，试图缓解即将到来的尴尬。幸运的是，在他们之间，不需要任何但是——同样，不需要任何但是之前或是但是之后的话。

只是逐渐地，他们不会用马克笔标出重叠的假期，岩泉不再会挤出短假飞过去看及川训练（并且还会做许多别的事情），及川不再让岩泉来接机——他甚至不再需要两本护照，因为空页足够多。岩泉看到好友转发的推文，上面写着什么“养成一个习惯需要二十一天，但是放弃只需要三天”。

扯淡。他撇撇嘴，拇指上滑，像忽视广告一样滑过那条推文，心想无论是去找及川还是渐渐地不再见面，他都有条不紊地度过了——那没有对他的生活带来任何改变，对，没有。只不过是在面对冲咖啡这样的小事时，会不由自主地想起——毕竟他们认识了快二十一年，没有办法做到彻底忽视——从他们第一次不再绞尽脑汁挪假调休，还不足三年，这很正常。

别人不像他们那样默契，比如加西亚在训练完之后问及川，好久没有听到你提起你的男朋友了。他加重了男朋友的读音，就像以前及川强调的那样。及川正在喝水，因此他很不走运地呛到，幸好运动水瓶的瓶口在设计时考虑全面，让他的形象可以损失得稍微少一些。他扭过头对加西亚说，游泳池计划泡汤了，很遗憾，他们可能没机会享受免费的泳池派对了。

啊、哦。加西亚有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，试图说点什么来扭转一下尴尬的局面，只是很可惜，他想不到该说什么。最终还是及川来解决了这个问题，他说，不过我们仍然是好朋友啦，超级好朋友，不用在意。然后，及川拍了拍加西亚的肩，仿佛分手的人是加西亚，而及川是来安慰他的贴心好队友一样。

“对了！”在及川即将跨出门时，加西亚叫住他。“今天的托球真的很不错，怎么说……比以前还要好，打得真的很爽。”

及川顺势作出了很受用的表情，他转过头，对加西亚说：“那是当——然啦，毕竟是我的托球嘛。”

他和依次和队友打过招呼，一个人背着包回到公寓，门口是他的包裹。及川蹲下身，看着箱子上的日文，竟然朦胧地产生了一股陌生感。哦，他盯着印满箱子的商标，想起那是他让岩泉寄过来的牛奶面包，是他还在宫城时，几乎天天都会买的那家。及川没有打开公寓的门，只是蹲在箱子旁，眯着眼睛看着它。有三个角被撞得凹陷，硬纸箱疲惫地努力挺起身子（就像是爱心树一样，他突然这么想），一层又一层的印章和证明单展示着它的飘洋过海，长途跋涉。

他摸索着从包里掏出钥匙，扛着箱子进了屋——很轻。运费或许够买三箱的面包了，及川想，他下意识地打算从兜里拿出那家店的集点卡，却只摸到了驾照。对了，他打开客厅的灯，慢吞吞地靠在玄关换鞋，他在离开前把还差一次就能兑换的集点卡给了岩泉，并且嘱咐他千万要记得去兑换——把他的那份也吃掉。岩泉皱着眉，抱怨地把卡片收好，然后，他放下心来，就像是嘱托好了自己的宠物一样。

及川用裁纸刀划开箱子，扒开层层的填充物，看到三个被挤变形的面包。它们看起来不是很新鲜，但是及川仍然勇敢地撕开了包装袋，谨慎地闻了闻——熟悉又不熟悉。他皱了皱眉，试探性地咬了一小口，然后把整个箱子放到墙角。

那确实是他最喜欢的那个牛奶面包，即便它已经有点变质了。如果他是个相当情怀的人，那么他可能会含着眼泪再吃一点，然后忍痛割爱。但是他不是，他最多就是这样，咬下一小口，甚至不会完全咽下去。他喜欢那家的牛奶面包的原因是什么？是因为它外形令人愉悦，味道也足够让人满意。而眼下它不再具备这两点中的任何一个，所以他也不会再去吃——它不再是带来愉悦、带来快乐的存在。

而他仍然给岩泉发了一封邮件，没有直白地说这次不愉快的寄件经历，只是说，还是小岩帮忙吃比较好。

岩泉过了五个小时以后回复他，说知道了，并且毫不客气地嘲讽道，他在及川提出要求之前就已经告诉过这件事的可行性相当低了。及川愤愤，在起床之后迅速回复，指责岩泉狠狠地伤了独自在异国他乡追求梦想的年轻的、让人心生怜惜的男孩的心（岩泉对此嗤之以鼻，如同及川习惯性会在某些时刻浮夸一下，他也习惯了给予打击），等他回去之后，一定要请他好好吃一顿。

那你什么时候回来？岩泉的回复很短，也没有夹杂什么额外的讽刺。

……我不知道，及川说，我最近比较忙，过一段时间再说吧。

啊、就是这样，他们都变得很“忙”，忙到挤不出时间去见面。岩泉坐进车里，却发现打不着火，车没电了。他有些尴尬地走到同样开车的队友那边，说：“呃……能不能借我充一下电？”

“没问题，”对方说，似乎差异于岩泉的请求，“没想到会有我借你的时候。”

岩泉耸肩，“现在有了。”

以前——以前他确实不会出现这样的情况，他总是会做好及川来的准备，或许是接机，或许是心血来潮的兜风，或许是什么压根不需要他开车的计划，但是他总会做好准备，而现在已经不需要了，所以他偶尔会忘记这点。

队友凑过来，提起队伍里新来的二传手。“怎么样，”他问岩泉，“我今天没和他组队，你感觉他怎么样？看上去你们配合得还挺默契，不敢相信他才来了不到一个月。”

“如你所见，确实很不错，”岩泉回味了一下今天的那几个传过来的球，“我觉得我有希望能把击球点再提高一点，或许……一两公分？对了，下次训练轮到你们一组了，你可以看得更清楚点儿。”

“就算我是自由人，”对方耸肩，“他当队友总比当对手好很多，大家都这么觉得。就像他发球过来一样——比看起来还要猛，我差点就没接住。不过不管怎么说，我接住了，他没能得分，这就是事实。你的车充好了，那我们……明天见？我待会儿需要……咳，去接女朋友。”

“回见，下次请你吃饭。”岩泉冲他挥挥手，然后坐回车里，没有发动车子，只是盯着右手看了看。它比以前更大更有力量，茧子也更多——他突然有点想念及川的托球，或许是因为刚才提到了二传手，或许是因为提到了女朋友，或许是提到了他的车，总之，几乎每一点都能让他想到及川。

就算他们不再关注那个陶盆，不再在意那颗绿植长得如何，他们总是会有意无意地被提醒着它的存在，即便他们默契地、心照不宣地在避免这个话题。

及川当然也会去想那颗绿植，比如说，在他喝咖啡的时候。在他不需要把两本护照捆在一起后，他买了一个咖啡机，中等价钱。不常用，但也不至于放着吃灰。他看着磨好的咖啡粉融在水里，然后慢慢倒进奶泡（那是加西亚推荐给他的，说是很容易能够拉花的一款，即便是新手也能在三杯之内做出一杯像样的拉花咖啡）。及川对咖啡没有什么太大的热情，也不打算一口气喝三杯（倒掉两杯也不行），熟练地敷衍着还在发烫的咖啡机。他捏着金属勺搅拌，看着杯子里的咖啡逐渐变成均匀的浅棕色，泡沫一个一个消失。

时至今日，他仍然会有“小岩不在真是有点遗憾”的想法，哪怕他们都不会拉花，也没有谁表现出对咖啡的热爱，只有他们一起坐在街角的咖啡厅外，岩泉盯着咖啡杯上的浮沫，说，我觉得我还是更喜欢冰咖啡。

他当时的反应是什么呢？及川记不得了，他只是清晰地记得，岩泉说完那句话之后，他好像突然觉得岩泉眼睛下面有很重的黑眼圈，并且他的声音听起来很疲惫——虽然或许事实上并非如此。

他的手里是温度降下去的热咖啡，或者说是温咖啡更加合适，是咖啡最难喝的温度。

有时候一点微不足道的细节会被放大无数倍，比如说咖啡，比如说相机。他们也曾一起走在阿根廷的海滩，身边人来人往，海鸥放肆地觊觎着闪闪发亮的事物。他手里拿着一次性拍立得，岩泉插着兜，走在他身边——围着的那条围巾是和他同款的，他们似乎还小小地争夺了一下谁用那条更花哨一些的。及川会心血来潮给岩泉搭配很不符合他气质的衣服，然后想方设法让他穿上，或许他会被揍，或许他会被打，不过他一直乐此不疲。

“小岩！”及川从他身后喊。岩泉站定，回过头看向及川，挑起一边眉毛。

及川端起相机，迅速按下快门键，岩泉来不及反应，海鸥滑翔掠过他们身边。之后，他说，那边的云很像哥斯拉，但是现在风很大，动作慢了可能就错过了。

他看到岩泉的眼睛更亮了，像是看到玩具的猫。岩泉的脑袋凑近，自然而然地靠着及川，像是等待新年许愿抽签一样等待相片。签筒摇晃，木签发出哗啦哗啦的碰撞声，他们拉开柜子，写着凶的纸条背面是一张拍糊了的照片，隐约能够看出占据四分之三画面的翅膀。

小岩失望了吗？

他不太记得了。岩泉背过他，举起双手比出照相的手势，对着远方被吹散的云，嘴里念着“喀嚓”。所以，及川想，他应该没有失望。

虽然他们的感情生活可能不太顺利，但是事业方面确实毋庸置疑的平稳上升期。也许这又是默契——他们一起前进，就像是高三碰拳时心照不宣的誓言，也许只是单纯的巧合，生活中确实有无数的、超乎想象的巧合，岩泉的击球点比他预期得还要高了一公分，及川成为了毫无疑问的指挥家。

分手似乎并没有对他们的生活造成太大的影响，很大程度上是因为他们还是“朋友”，两个人都承认，对方是最了解自己的挚友。偶尔地，他们也会怀念一下不仅仅是挚友的那段时光，那段温和又鲜艳，过分充实的生活。这份怀念像是什么呢？像是一段艰难的奋斗的时光，最终你站到了山顶，然后你迎着日光，低头去看来时的路。你也许会露出一个微笑，用一种近似于中年谈论青年的语气说，那真是一段珍贵又难得的经历啊。不过每个人也都知道，如果让你选择是否重新再经历一次，很有可能是否。

他们再次见面是在球场上。第三局，19:19，之前的战况是1:1。岩泉接下了及川的二次进攻，及川同样接住了岩泉的扣球。他们都认为对方变了，但在很多方面似乎又没有变化，不然怎么能在这么久之后，还能拥有那种呼吸一样的默契呢？

才能是可以开花结果的。

如果说高中时的那一次长传是实力的证明，那么它就不会仅仅是昙花一现，不仅仅只有一次。岩泉看着及川猛地追过去，口中喊着他的主攻手的名字，然后反身，推出那一球。这一次他没有再踉跄又狼狈地爬起身，有些跌跌撞撞地跑回去——他游刃有余，即便他仍然是摔了一跤。和主攻手同时行动的是岩泉，他的眼睛瞪着那颗排球，看着它飞到主攻手的掌心前，被大力扣下——一触！岩泉没有扭头，只是吼出一声一触。

那一球的力量相当巨大，从手到胳膊都格外不适应，不过这并没有影响他让对手没能得分。他们的自由人鱼跃接起，排球划出一道看起来轻飘飘的弧线，落入二传手中，又落在另一名主攻手的击球点。岩泉不确定是否是分毫不差，只知道那确实传得很不错。

球飞过几个来回，最终打到岩泉这边自由人的手臂上，然后飞向场外。

指导叫了暂停。岩泉看着比分牌从19:19变成19:20，忽然想起他们的十九岁——高中毕业，独自前行的第一年。

那是一段值得怀念的时光，他想。然后他举起双手，对着另一边的及川，比了一个“喀嚓”的手势，及川恰好看过来。

没有失望哦。


End file.
